Sin compromisos
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel es un modelo de prestigio internacional, Alois un cantante envuelto en múltiples escándalos. Una relación "Sin compromisos" estaba bien para ambos, eso es lo que creían, pero… "A veces nos cansamos de actuar". AU. One-shot. Ciel/Alois.


**SIN COMPROMISOS**

Alois no era el tipo de chico con él que Ciel saldría.

Era ruidoso, escandaloso, promiscuo, dramático, burlón, llorón y el muchacho más atractivo que conocía.

Rubio, ojos azules, piel de porcelana, alto, esbelto y talentoso, mucho más que él. No lo admitiría en voz alta, primero se arrancaría la lengua antes de confesarlo frente a su más terrible "enemigo" o se arrojaría de un décimo piso. Pero dentro de sí lo sabía y por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, lo aceptaba.

Alois era mejor que él en su trabajo, porque el rubio actuaba todo el tiempo, cuando nadie lo veía ni estaba allí para criticarlo, incluso en frente de Ciel, su amante…con él que llevaba saliendo más tiempo que con ningún otro.

Ciel había conocido a Alois años atrás, en aquel entonces ambos eran unos mocosos de diez años intentando abrirse paso en el mundo de la actuación y el modelaje.

Se encontraron juntos de casualidad en una audición y no tardaron en pelear, no recordaba el porqué, sólo sabía que en un instante se lanzaban miradas airosas y segundos después estaban jalándose los cabellos.

Claude y Sebastián, sus respectivos Managers tuvieron que separarlos.

En aquel entonces eran un par de "Don Nadie", nadie reparo en el hecho, no hubo comentarios desaprobatorios, ni regaños. No en ese momento. Año y medio después cuando ambos habían alcanzado el estrellato gracias a una serie de inteligentes movimientos de sus Representantes, el video donde peleaban salió a la luz y la Prensa declaró una abierta enemistad entre las "Dos jóvenes estrellas en ascenso".

Tres años y medio después, los rumores y cuchicheos sobre sus dimes y diretes eran el pan de cada día de los medios.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo él que espiarán todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero él que incluso incitarán peleas entre ello rondaba en lo ridículo.

No eran amigos, ni siquiera compañeros, algo así como conocidos que se acostaban cuando se les presentaba la oportunidad, demasiadas en ocasiones.

Ciel era un modelo adolescente de prestigio internacional, cotizado e invitado de honor en las más grandes pasarelas y desfiles del mundo, imagen promocional de un puñado de artículos para adolescentes y jóvenes. Su aspecto andrógino, pequeña estatura y delgado cuerpo lo convertían en el foco de atracción a donde quiera que se presentará, aunado a sus refinados modales, gesto descimiente y noble origen. Nada menos que un Conde, heredero de una considerable fortuna y que trabajaba por placer, antes que necesidad. Uno de los diez niños más ricos del mundo y con un pasado trágico. Unos padres muertos, un secuestro a los cinco años envuelto en misterio, rumores y cuchicheos y un rostro incapaz de sonreír, así como un Guardián legal tan atractivo como su custodio. Eventualmente también trabajaba como actor de teatro, no soportaba el ambiente opresivo de los estudios de grabación por mucho tiempo, por lo que denegaba cualquier propuesta para actuar en el cine o la televisión.

Su más grande enemigo, sólo un año mayor que él, era Alois Trancy. Cantante de fama internacional y actor eventual de películas y series. Atractivo hasta la médula, rebelde y juguetón, muy lejos de la imagen educada y fría que Ciel manejaba. Su vida transcurría entre giras, grabaciones, escándalos de todo tipo, incluyendo los sexuales con desconocidos o gente del medio y admiradores que insistían en arrancarle mechones de cabellos cada vez que se les presentaba la oportunidad. Accedía siempre a entrevistas, convivía con sus fans y firmaba autógrafos hasta que el hueso de la muñeca le crujía. Huérfano, descubierto de casualidad por un Caza talentos que jamás sonreía ni mostraba su rostro en público, con un hermanito menor al que aseguraba adorar más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

A veces coincidían en fiestas, otras en pasarela o premier, en ocasiones caprichosas el destino los juntaba en algún restaurante o parque que nada tenía que ver con su trabajo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, desde aquel fatídico primer encuentro no pasaba más de un mes sin que se vieran de pura casualidad.

Una pelea, alcohol, una noche calurosa, una cosa llevo a la otra y una mañana, de pronto Alois amaneció junto a Ciel, en su cama y desnudo.

—Si tú no dices nada, yo tampoco lo haré—le dijo el rubio apartando un par de mechones del rostro ofendido de Ciel.

—Está bien, no lo haré.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora podemos ser amigos o algo así!—Alois rió y lo sujetó de la delicada cintura, atrayéndolo hacia si para besarlo en los labios—. Nadie tiene porque saberlo y prometo que será divertido…

—¿Qué te hace pensar que saldría con un idiota como tú?—preguntó entre dientes sin despegarse del todo.

—No lo sé…—ronroneó Alois antes de arrojarlo sobre la cama y echársele encima, acarició su cuello y sonrió caprichosamente—. Tal vez podría ser divertido. Sin obligaciones, ni reglas…

Ciel no contestó, asintió en silencio y atrajo a Alois hasta él, hundiéndose una vez más en su cabello, su olor y su sexo sin compromisos.

Hacía más de año desde aquel día. Tanto él como Alois les comunicaron a Sebastián y Claude sus intenciones de encontrarse frecuentemente con fines sexuales para que hicieran los arreglos necesarios, de tal forma que nadie, a excepción de ellos cuatro supieran de estos.

Sebastián se limitó a asentir en silencio y mencionar las consecuencias que podría ocasionar en su carrera si el mundo se enteraba de su relación con el Joven Trancy, aunque no menciono si serían positivas o negativas.

—Limítate a acatar mis órdenes y cobrar tu cheque —cortó el menor sin ánimos de emprender una discusión a sabiendas que perdería, aunque a Sebastián le gustaba hacerle creer lo contrario.

Y desde aquel día, Ciel y Alois se encontraban al menos dos veces al mes en un lugar apartado, donde nadie los reconociera. Tenían sexo, intentaban cocinar aunque Alois era quién siempre se encargaba de apagar el fuego que Ciel provocaba por accidente, e intercambiaban un par de palabras donde dejaban que los recuerdos, semblanzas y anécdotas se diluyeran junto a la noche, al amanecer. Cuando el Sol salía y los encontraba al descubierto, fingían que nada pasaba y seguían con sus vidas.

Fue así como Ciel supo que Alois no era su verdadero nombre, en realidad se llamaba Jim McCain, pero esté no sonaba para nada atractivo, por lo que Claude insistió en cambiarlo. Al otro no le importaba, necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero…y el apellido de sus padres no podría dárselo, si por él fuera cambiaría incluso su sexo. Le contó el cómo sus Padres murieron cuando tenía seis años y él y su hermano Lucas se quedaron solos en un mundo en que nadie los quería, sus días en las calles, el frío, el hambre, el miedo…y el cómo se acostó con muchos hombres para alimentar a Lucas.

—No me importa si me llaman Puta o cualquier otra cosa—le dijo con su segunda copa de vino en mano, demasiado pronto para estar ebrio—. Ganaré mucho dinero ahora, mientras sea joven y tengo este hermoso cuerpo y rostro. De esta manera, Lucas no tendrá que volver a pasar hambre ni necesidad. Nunca más.

—Lo que digan los demás no importa—le contestó Ciel arrebatándole la copa de las mano y terminándosela de un trago.

Alois rio suavemente y se arrojó sobre el menor, susurrando obscenidades a su oído para prenderlo.

—No—agregó antes de lanzarse sobre su cuello—. Lo que los demás piensan y digan si importa y mucho, de lo contrario no te dedicarías a esto.

Y Ciel fue incapaz de continuar esa noche, empujó a Alois y envolviéndose en una manta se dirigió hasta un rincón apartado antes de sumergirse en un profundo y largo silencio.

—Está bien—le dijo Alois abrazándolo por detrás—. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, no se lo diré a nadie más.

—¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque entiendo que a veces nos cansamos de actuar.

Y envuelto en una frazada que le acaloraba y con los brazos del rubio asfixiándolo Ciel le contó su historia.

Un niñito mimado que había tenido todo cuanto quiso hasta que cumplió cinco años, entonces lo secuestraron, golpearon, humillaron, violaron y mostraron que el mundo era un lugar cruel e inhóspito donde sólo los fuertes sobrevivían. Sus Padres pagaron el rescate, millones de euros y contra cualquier pronóstico sus secuestradores lo liberaron. Poco después de su regreso, su Madre enfermo y murió, en su desesperación su Padre le siguió y se suicidó.

—Yo no era lo suficiente para él. Mi madre, su Esposa lo era todo y yo era un accesorio más, uno roto.

A donde quiera que fuera lo señalaban, le tenían lástima y piedad. No podía salir de casa sin que le llamaran el "Huérfano de la Desgracia", "El Cuervo" o incluso algo peor. No necesitaba dinero y tampoco le permitían inmiscuirse en los negocios familiares hasta que fuera mayor de edad. Sólo tenía dos opciones, quedarse en casa donde nadie lo reconociera o transformarse en otra persona.

Contrato al mejor Agente que el dinero podía pagar, Sebastián y se hizo de un nombre propio en el mundo del Espectáculo, no necesitaba el dinero, ni los gritos, aclamaciones o halagos. Sólo olvidarse por un par de horas de lo que había perdido y jamás recuperaría.

—Yo habría inventado mejores apodos—bromeó Alois besando su oreja—. ¿Qué te parece "El Conde del Mal" o "El infante del averno"? Son geniales, no te parece.

—No soy un demonio—refunfuño Ciel sin moverse de su posición.

—¿Entonces eres un Ángel?

—Lo dudo

—Hum, podrías de casualidad convertirte en uno…

—No lo creo…

—Yo tampoco.

Y tomando el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos, besó ambas mejillas.

—Eres perfecto tal cual eres, con todos esos defectos y virtudes. Porque eres tú.

Y permanecieron un largo rato allí, con las mejillas unidas y escuchando mutuamente su respiración.

Al día siguiente Ciel se despertó sólo en la enorme habitación, solo...a excepción del perfume de violetas que Alois usaba siempre, cualquiera diría que nadie más además de él estuvo en la habitación. El juego de sábanas extras se encontraba impecablemente doblada dentro del armario, las copas sucias yacían limpias dentro de la alacena y la botella de vino vacía en el cubo de basura.

Con frecuencia se preguntaba si Alois no era un espíritu travieso que lo visitaba por las noches.

Lanzó un suspiro, preguntándose cuando volverían a encontrarse y porque ansiaba tanto volver a verlo.

Alois era mejor actor que él, siempre ocultaba sus emociones tras una sonrisa tonta o comentario mordaz; él no podía evitar ser quién era, apático, infeliz e hiriente, incluso cuando no deseaba serlo.

Ya era suficiente, la próxima vez que viera al rubio le diría que lo suyo debía terminar.

Estaba poniendo demasiado en juego y las barreras emocionales que tan cuidadosamente construyó durante años estaban por derrumbarse, y no sabía si tendría la fuerza para volver a erigirlas una vez se vinieran abajo.

Si, se lo daría la próxima vez y entonces…

Poco imaginaba que pasaría más de un año antes de su próximo encuentro.

* * *

Claude estaba molesto y Alois comenzaba a fastidiarse de esa actitud suya.

Tenían dinero, cientos de miles y podrían ganar más.

Invertirían una parte en la bolsa de valores, otra en pequeños negocios, que a la larga la redituarían ganancias seguras e incluso podrían arriesgarse creando una franquicia.

Le encantaría tener una cadena de cafeterías, un menú donde hubiera toda clase de bocadillos con nombres extraños y té de sabores estrafalarios. Se lo dejaría a Claude, a él le gustaba cocinar…sería divertido. Lucas lo necesitaba, además ya se había cansado de actuar.

—Hay alguien que quiere verlo—le dijo su Mayordomo—Agente—Mamá Gallina—Todo en uno según las circunstancias lo exigieran Claude.

—No quiero ver a nadie—contestó cambiando de canal sin molestarse en pedir detalles.

Su casa aparecía en uno, algún día habrían de cansarse de espiarlo. ¿No? Tenían muchas celebridades retiradas que perseguir por ahí.

—¿Así es como tratas con tus invitados?—saltó sobre el sillón, arrojando el control. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Ciel Phanthomhive en su casa, arrastrando su título de "Príncipe de Hielo" y dignándose a ir a su casa de campo a riesgo de encontrarse con un séquito de reporteros?

Sonrió ampliamente y corrió a abrazarlo. No importaba la razón o causa. Estaba feliz de verlo. Lo extrañaba.

Ciel permitió que Alois lo abrazara un par de segundo antes de empujarlo sutilmente. No había cambiado ni un poco, siempre tan arisco.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Si hubieras respondido a mis llamadas o correos no habría tenido necesidad de recorrer varios miles de kilómetros.

—A Lucas le gusta este pueblo, la gente es amable y la escuela es pequeña. Es agradable.

Ciel traía un elegante y costoso abrigo café y una bufanda azul marino, guantes negros y un curioso gorro que dejaba escapar un par de mechones rebeldes, todas las prendas se le adherían al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Podía ponerse harapos si le venía en gana, cualquier cosa se le veía bien.

"El Príncipe del Hielo" o "El Conde de la Nieve" era como le llamaban, nunca sonreía, tampoco reía…siempre digno, fuerte, inerte.

Tan diferente a él. De repente se sintió demasiado insignificante con sus jeans desgatados, pies descalzos y su sudadera descolorida. Sonrió sin humor, no importaba la prenda que llevará, junto a Ciel siempre tenía la impresión de ser una cosa de poco valor, algo desechable.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Lucas?

—Ahora mismo ésta en la escuela, ha mejorado mucho. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que él lo decida.

—Me alegro

Y Alois sintió que lo decía en serio. Días después de su último encuentro, a Alois le informaron que su hermanito estaba en el Hospital tras un intento de suicidio, al parecer fue objeto de bullyng en el Colegio Privado en que lo internó ya que le resultaba imposible estar al cuidado de él todo el tiempo. Pagaba una fortuna creyendo que estaba a salvo y feliz. Casi de inmediato decidió que abandonaría su Carrera, había otras formas de hacer dinero, pero ninguna que resucitará a Lucas si moría.

Ahora vivía con su hermano, alejando del mundo y atento a cualquier indicio de depresión. Su vida giraba en torno a las necesidades emocionales, físicas y psicológicas de Lucas. No soportaba la idea de perderlo.

—¿Quieres una soda? No tengo alcohol, no quiero que Lucas…

—He venido para pedirte que salgas conmigo.

Alois giró sobre sus talones, tragó saliva y fijo su vista en Phanthomhive.

—Tengo de Cola, a todos mundo les gusta ese sabor y una gran variedad de marcas, Coca, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper.

—¿No me escuchaste o acaso eres sordo y no me he enterado?

Caminó hasta quedar frente a Ciel, era un par de centímetros más alto, tomó sus manos y las beso.

—¿Te has golpeado en la cabeza?—preguntó riendo suavemente—. Deberías ir con un médico…

—Jim—llamó Ciel con suavidad—. Deja de actuar, no más bromas ni risas huecas. Aunque sólo sea un momento. Hazlo por mí.

—No entiendo…Yo…

—Te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, ¿Dónde está la retórica o formula difícil de comprender?

—Ciel tú eres Perfecto. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

El inglés se limitó a encogerse hombros con indiferencia.

—No importa a donde vayas o lo que hagas, todos te aman.

—¿Y…?

—¿Por qué querrías salir con alguien como yo?—objetó Alois con la voz temblorosa, al borde del desgarre.

—¿Alguien como tú?

—¿Sabes en cuántos escándalos me he visto envuelto?

—Treinta y dos—enumero el otro como si estuviera dando la hora.

—¿Tienes idea a lo que me dedicaba antes de…?—se detuvo antes de continuar, indeciso de traspasar aquella línea—. ¿Las cosas que hice para conseguir esos contratos?

—Yo desembolse varios miles, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la inversión haya valido la pena.

—¡No es lo mismo! ¡Yo…!

La delicada y delgada mano de Ciel lo abofeteó sin fuerza antes de que fuera víctima de un ataque de pánico.

—¡Basta, Alois!—exclamó ofendido retrocediendo un paso—. No te estoy pidiendo que me vendas tu alma o te ates a una cadena a mí y arroje la llave al mar, sólo salgamos un poco. Podemos ir a comer, al parque o incluso pescar, lo que sea…sino funciona, diremos "Adiós" y seguiremos siendo amigos. Tal y como hacíamos antes.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?—preguntó saliendo eventualmente de su mutismo.

—Que ahora no nos esconderemos, todo mundo lo sabrá y no nos importará lo que otros piensen. Sin máscaras, ni actuaciones. ¿Qué dices?

Alois cayó al suelo de rodillas, mirando sus manos curtidas, no importaba los muchos tratamientos a los que se sometiera ni las miles de cremas que usará para minimizar el efecto, jamás podría olvidar que en otros tiempos habían trabajado hasta sangrar o sido castigadas de las formas más crueles.

Ciel se arrodilló a su lado y fue su turno de tomar sus muñecas.

—Por favor—le dijo en voz baja, poco más que un susurro.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—Sólo un día a la vez, ¿sí? Con eso bastará.

Por primera vez Ciel sujetó su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo, comenzó con sus labios, pero termino en sus mejillas, bebiendo las lágrimas que escurrían por el rostro del rubio.

Eso momento lo era todo, cualquier sacrificio que hicieran después valdría la pena, sólo por ese instante.

Tal vez su relación no durará por siempre, probablemente conocerían a otras personas y descubrirían que no eran almas gemelas, pelearían y reirían, llorarían y abrazarían y…no importaba lo que el futuro les deparara, no ahora. No había necesidad de pensar, bastaba con sentir.

Y Alois comprendía el valor que necesito Ciel para ir hasta su casa y declarársele, así como Ciel entendía que para Alois no era fácil aceptar que podía ser digno de recibir amor y capaz de entregarlo.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, incluso constituirían un estorbo y permanecieron un largo rato allí, abrazados…y dispuestos a sanar viejas heridas y descubrir un mundo donde era posible vivir, no por lo que fingían ser, sino por lo que realmente _querían _llegar ser.

**FIN**


End file.
